powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Welcome to the Dimension of Palinatos!
THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS, MANY THINGS WILL BE ADDED OR UPDATED SO STAY TUNED Background Through some unknown supernatural forces, an unknown dimension was constructed and a being who called himself Calibos established and claimed dominance over it. With his supposed and famed Unlimited Wish power, he holds tournaments and fights in his free time, promising a great reward for the victor, One Free Wish. However, there are consequences for your actions, so be careful out there, other than that there are lots he sells of land for people, and there is plenty of freedom across the beautiful dimension but who knows what's out there, only time will tell... Activites & Locations (So Far) Calibos Stadium: The 2nd biggest location built and marked, its a massive 10 mile wide Coliseum that hosts the tournaments on many different scales and the place is paid for and managed by Calibos and his subordinates. For some odd reason Calibos also constructed a long deserted destructible village for one part, mostly for gun fights and close quarters combat. The Calibos Mansion: This is where Calibos resides and is the place where you can go to him after the tournament to get your wish. Its a massive palace-like mansion that has many levels and structures within it, making it truly the home to be desired. The Tournament Types Monthly ''': Calibos holds Monthly Tournaments more often than his long ones, often resulting in epic, tense, close quarter battles, and the prize at the end is a more restricted wish, but still a wish nonetheless. '''Yearly: When he wants to, Calibos sometimes decides he's gonna do a year long tournament where he has all Tiers participate in big long battles and it is considered to be a massively hype event, and by the end the top prize is getting a free unrestricted wish from Calibos, as long as it isn't a blatant power grab, you'd be fine. Individual Bouts: This is when two beings wanna hash it out and Calibos is normally the one to hear about it first and has a full fight in the stadium where the prize is a free power from Calibos. The Tiers(From Strongest to Weakest) L-Tier Not much is known any of the L-Tiers except that this specific tier is the highest you can go, despite it being unobtainable by normal beings. This is known as the Legendary tier because this is where all the "Final Bosses" are in the tournaments. These are beings who often enough are previous winners of the Tournament turned into L-Tiers by wishing for it to Calibos, giving them meta power levels. Their challenge levels are all in the low to mid 90's out of 100% making them nearly undefeatable, with only one who has 100, and he...has claimed more lives than anyone can imagine. S-Tier : This is the highest tier that can be participated in. Whereas the L-Tier is waiting at the end, the S-Tier are certainly powerful. They often have amazing control and skill over their powers, no matter how much raw power they have those two, skill and control always help them win. They are often the contestants that people look forward due to their often very epic battles and insane power. They mostly have Absolute Powers and Conditions or very high Master-Type Supernatural powers or even just powerful magic or science-based powers. Regardless, these people or beings are never to be underestimated, although records show that they have been defeated by tiers below them, but rarely. A-Tier : The A-Tiers are considered to be way above average, often around either Low to Mid Supernatural Conditions and often have less raw power than the S-Tiers, but the A-Tiers have a much better balance with their powers and can control and skillfully use their powers almost to their fullest extent, whereas S-Tiers can only go so far before their sanity breaks. A-Tiers are known to be some of the more strategic fighters and their matches, while less destructive are usually a bit longer and more intense than S-Tiers. B-Tier : The B-Tiers are the perfect balance between Skill, Control and Power. Often the beings or people who enter into this tier are very balanced, they are the "all-arounders" as many would say. Their conditions mostly come from all sorts of Enhanced Conditions but they are often underestimated by the two higher tiers. Due to this, many feel disheartened when fighting in this tier, but some stand in the A and S-Tier faces and have actually managed to get wins out of them, making the higher Tiers think twice once in a while. C-Tier : The C-Tiers are the 2nd weakest out of the entire roster, and usually only fight each other and Tier-D's. They are almost always at Peak Human Condition but normally are not very powerful other than in just pure physicality. To this day they have not had a single win against the higher tiers. D-Tier : The D-Tiers are almost always just standard humans or other beings who possess no unique qualities or traits aside from being brutal brawlers. They are often very unintelligent and are easily stomped by even the C-Tiers. Their most impressive power is often their stubbornness, refusing to give up in a fight. They will pick fights with the higher tiers, but ultimately either end up knocked out or dead, unfortunately. E and F-Tier : This is the coded designation for anyone who didn't make it into any of the tiers and is considered a spectator, who therefore shall watch the fights instead of partake in them. Main Characters/Groups WORK IN PROGRESS Main Villains/Groups Main Villain: Calibos Lucan Maliton, the Unrestricted Wishing Dominator of Palinatos Secondary Anti-Villain Muraniun Lorbos-Ralton Kang, The Undefeatable L-Tier "Villains" Ezekial Damonstraus, the Gunslinging Badass with no soul... Graibdon Titanrock, the Abomination of Palinatos The rest will be worked on shortly, for now, the above mentioned will have sheets done for them. Trivia & Facts -In the tournaments, you can kill or subdue your opponents. Alot of the times people kill, which ends up backfiring against them in the tournament, screwing their chances of their wish being fully granted. -Calibos is not unfair in his wishes. The only time a wish may be backfired or angrily refused is if its to overrule him, Muran, or if its just a greedy power grab. -While Muran-Kang himself is not a villain, and more of Anti-Villain, he does have honor and shows his respects towards those who fight him. -Oddly enough, a good 70% of the population are Girls, but that is a very rough estimate. Overall its more 50/50 in women and men, making it more diverse across everyone. -There are no such thing as Immunity Bypassing,All Adaptation, and no super OP Absorbing powers with these characters. On neutral battleground this would be a universal law, their powers are not able to be bypassed or simply negated or absorbed, due to cheap shots and one-shot killing which is not what this Arc or RP is for. -Muran Kang is the only being known to have a god-like power known to few as an "Omni-Power", to which said power is the reason why many people believe he is undefeatable, but its a much, MUCH greater reason. -The year long tournament has hundreds of fighters, but only about 10 usually make it in the end to fight the L-Tiers. -The main cast or group are all gonna be made by other people except for maybe one of them, to which the main group will have about 5-10 people in it. Category:Blog posts